Obsession
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: Ketika cinta dan obsesi mereka justru membunuh orang-orang yang mereka cintai/"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Yesung-ah. Sungguh. Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu,"/ "Siwon-ah, kita sangat berdosa, kan?" /"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kau tidak boleh lelah, huh? Kenapa kau menyerah!"/Yewon oneshot!


**_Obsession_**

**Pairing** : Yewon

Rate : T (Buat aku ini masih T /ketauan pervert/ xD)

**Genre** : Romance/angst

**Summary** : _His love is killing him._

**Disclaimer** : Yewon is belong to each other.

**Warning** : BoysLove, _implied smut, Un-official pairing_, _death chara_, etc.

**Warning 2** : Jangan terlalu banyak berharap (?) saat aku udah nulis genre '**ANGST**' di atas sana ^^

FF ini abstrak dan absurd banget kayak Yesung, jadi buat yang masih mau baca harap siapin mental ya :)

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

HAPPY READING!

* * *

.

Yesung tersenyum getir. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama untuknya, namun tetap saja terasa perih. Ia terbiasa, tetapi itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya kebas. Semua masih terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Hatinya perih mendengar setiap kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir _namja _tampan di layar televisi itu, tapi _toh _ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mematikan atau bahkann hanya sekedar mengganti _channel _benda elektronik berbentuk persegi di hadapannya tersebut.

"_Choi Sulli adalah yeoja yang sangat luar biasa. Kepribadiannya yang begitu menarik membuatku sangat terkesan. Dan merupakan suatu anugerah bagiku bisa memilikinya sebagai kekasihku,"_

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak, berharap kali ini ia benar-benar mati rasa. Namun kenyataannya tetap saja perih itu masih terasa, bahkan seakan mendominasi setiap aliran darah dan denyut nadinya.

Klek.

Daun pintu di sudut ruangan bernuansa _babyblue _itu terbuka, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, namun Yesung sama sekali tak berniat untuk menoleh. Tanpa melihatnya pun ia sudah tau siapa yang datang. Tak ada yang tau tempat ini selain _namja _itu dan dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekatinya itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Yesung tak perlu bertanya, ia sudah tau apa yang membuat _namja _di belakangnya itu tercekat.

"Yesung.."

Yesung membuka kedua matanya, menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kemudian bangkit dari sofa. Ia memasang wajah datarnya sebelum berbalik dan menatap _namja _tersebut, namun sayang itu tak cukup berhasil menyamarkan luka yang terpancar jelas dari sepasang _caramel _miliknya.

Sosok tinggi itu kembali tercekat. Rasa bersalah seolah langsung membelenggu dirinya ketika _obsidian _gelapnya bertemu dengan sepasang manik _caramel _di hadapannya. Ia tau ia telah kembali menggoreskan luka di hati _namja _yang dicintainya tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum janggal, "_chukkaeheyo_," Ucapnya lirih, menyembunyikan suaranya yang pasti akan terdengar gemetar.

_Namja _tampan itu segera berlari dan membawa tubuh mungil Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya begitu erat, seolah tak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan bisa kembali melukai _namja _manis itu.

"_Mianhae_. _Jeongmal mianhae,_" Ia mengucapkannya berkali-kali, seakan satu kata itu adalah sebuah mantra yang bisa menghapus semua luka yang telah ia torehkan di hati kekasihnya.

"Siwon.." Suara _baritone _itu terdengar putus asa, membuat sang pemilik nama semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Yesung-ah. Sungguh. Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu,"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Ia bukan tidak percaya. Ia tau dengan pasti bahwa Siwon sangat mencintainya. Ia hanya tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu lagi. Ribuan kali Siwon mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia tak membutuhkan kata-kata itu. Sungguh.

"Siwon hiks.." Akhirnya sebuah isakan lirih lolos dari bibir Yesung, tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja Siwon yang mulai basah karena air matanya.

Hati Siwon mencelos sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak, namun bukan karena pelukannya pada Yesung yang terlalu erat. Ia sendiri tak tau apa sebabnya. Yang ia tau hanya ia tak pernah bisa melihat kekasihnya itu terluka. Terlebih kali ini ia sendiri yang melukainya.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Siwon sekali lagi.

Yesung tak menjawab. Ia tau Siwon tidak membutuhkan jawaban apapun darinya. Ia mengatakan ia baik-baik saja pun percuma, karena ia tau Siwon pasti bisa merasakan bahwa ia sangat terluka. Ia hanya terus menangis, membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir deras membasahi dada Siwon.

Siwon sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya sebelum kemudian mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawa _namja _manis yang terus terisak itu ke dalam kamar mereka.

Ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Yesung berada di pangkuannya. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan air mata Yesung kini beralih membasahi perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesung-ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon bertahanlah.."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meraih wajah Yesung dan membuat _namja _manis itu menatapnya. Namun Yesung hanya menunduk, ia seakan terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah. Untukku.." Ucap Siwon lagi, namun kali ini dengan suara bergetar. Ia menarik wajah Yesung semakin mendekat untuk kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Seakan tak mempedulikan Yesung yang masih terus terisak, Siwon mulai melumat bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Berharap dengan cara itu ia bisa meyakinkan Yesung bahwa ia sangat me ncintainya.

"Kita sangat berdosa, kan?" Lirih Yesung di sela lumatan Siwon pada bibirnya.

Siwon menggeleng pelan, namun itu tidak berarti ia sedang menyangkal. Ia tau ia berdosa. Ia sangat tau. Namun untuk saat ini saja, biarkan ia mengabaikannya. Biarkan ia menyampaikan semua yang ia rasakan tanpa harus dibayang-bayangi oleh rasa takut. Biarkan ia menebus dosa yang telah ia perbuat pada _namja _yang dicintainya itu.

Yesung tertawa miris. Ia membalas lumatan bibir Siwon seraya melepaskan kancing kemeja _namja _tampan itu satu per satu. Sedikit sulit ia menanggalkan kemeja Siwon dan kemudian membuangnya sembarang arah. Ia lalu mendorong dada Siwon membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Siwon hanya diam dan membiarkan Yesung melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Sesekali meringis kecil saat Yesung menggigit lehernya terlalu kuat. Ia sama sekali tidak melayangkan protes. Ia tau kekasihnya itu hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Siwon membantu melepaskan T-shirt yang dikenakan Yesung sementara _namja _manis itu masih terus memberikan _kissmark _pada tubuhnya. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh sang kekasih, membuatnya harus kembali menatap wajah yang kini masih penuh dengan air mata tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membaringkannya di atas _bed_.

Yesung menarik tengkuk Siwon dan kembali meraup bibir _namja _tampan itu, sama sekali tak menghiraukan air mata yang masih terus mengalir dari sepasang iris _caramel _miliknya. Ia terus melumat bibir Siwon, mencari kenikmatan yang ia harap bisa sedikit mengalihkan rasa sakitnya meski mungkin hanya sesaat.

Biarkan seperti ini. Setidaknya hanya dengan cara ini mereka bisa merasa saling memiliki seutuhnya. Hanya dengan ini mereka bisa menikmati apa yang mereka sebut cinta.

.

.

~예원~

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk timur.

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya untuk kemudian mendapati sang kekasih masih terlelap dalam dekapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak menyusuri setiap inchi wajah sempurna bagaikan malaikat itu.

Kulit putih, mata _caramel _yang begitu tajam, hidung mancung, pipi _chubby, _bibir _plum _yang menggoda, semua begitu sempurna. Terlalu sempurna. Yesung bahkan jauh lebih indah dari _yeoja_-_yeoja _yang pernah Siwon temui seumur hidupnya. Namun tetap saja, Yesung adalah seorang _namja_. Dan sayangnya itu yang menjadi inti masalahnya.

Siwon tak pernah mengira semua akan menjadi serumit ini. Ia juga tak pernah membayangkan jika sesuatu yang disebut cinta itu bisa membuatnya jatuh begitu dalam. Membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan dimatanya sendiri.

Awal yang sangat sederhana, membuat ia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa semua bisa berubah menjadi kisah yang begitu menyakitkan. Cintanya pada Yesung dulu tak seperti ini. Ia hanya melihat Yesung sebagai sosok yang lemah, _namja _kecil yang membutuhkan perlindungan darinya.

Namun entah bagaimana semua itu bisa berubah. Seiring waktu berjalan, makna cinta yang ia rasakan juga mulai terasa berbeda. Ia tak lagi melihat Yesung sebagai anak terbuang yang ia temui di panti asuhan 15 tahun yang lalu. Ia menginginkan Yesung bukan lagi hanya sebagai seorang teman. Ia tidak lagi menjaga Yesung hanya karena tak ingin melihat _namja _manis itu terluka, melainkan ia ingin memiliki Yesung hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak peduli jika semua itu telah membuat ia menjadi egois. Ia tak peduli jika apa yang ia sebut cinta itu justru melukai orang yang dicintainya. Yang ia tau dengan pasti hanya sekarang Yesung berada di sisinya, mencintai dan menjadi miliknya secara utuh.

Ia tau ia seorang pendosa. Tak hanya berdosa pada Tuhan, melainkan juga pada kekasihnya tersebut. Ia menyembunyikan Yesung dari semua orang, lalu keluar dan bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang salah. Ia mengencani _yeoja-yeoja _yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai hanya untuk menutupi semuanya. Ia tau itu melukai Yesung, namun ia masih tetap melakukannya. Bukankah itu namanya egois?

Ia memenjarakannya, memaksa _namja _manis itu untuk tetap berada di sisinya meskipun ia tau ia telah menyakitinya. Tapi percayalah, apapun yang ia lakukan, itu semua semata-mata hanya karena ia mencintai Yesung. Ck, bukankah terkadang cinta memang aneh?

"Engh.." Suara lenguhan itu berhasil menarik Siwon dari lamunannya. Ia sontak menunduk untuk kemudian menemukan Yesung tengah menguap kecil seraya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Mimpi indah, hm?" Siwon bertanya seraya mengusap rambut Yesung lembut.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bermimpi,"

Senyuman di wajah Siwon perlahan memudar. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung bisa bermimpi indah disaat ia baru saja mengacaukan hatinya?

Yesung membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Siwon, membuat _namja _tampan itu langsung terkekeh geli. Ia tau apa yang diinginkan Yesung jika sudah seperti ini.

"Hari ini kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kan?" Tanya Yesung.

Siwon mengangguk, "Aku akan menemanimu seharian," Jawabnya.

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

"Kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu, huh?"

"Tapi kau selalu meninggalkan aku," Ucap Yesung telak membuat Siwon terdiam sesaat.

"Kau tau aku harus, baby,"

Yesung mendorong dada Siwon lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, membuat selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya sedikit merosot, memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa pegal akibat aktivitasnya tadi malam.

Grep.

Sepasang tangan kekar itu lagi-lagi melingkar di pinggangnya, menariknya untuk kembali tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat _namja _di belakangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesung," Siwon berbisik dengan suara pelan, namun Yesung bersumpah ia bisa merasakan kesungguhan di sana.

Yesung terdiam. Inilah yang membuat ia tak bisa lepas meskipun terkadang rasa sakit itu membuatnya ingin menyerah.

"Nggh.." Yesung mendesah pelan saat merasakan Siwon menciumi lehernya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Siwon,"

Siwon meraih wajah Yesung dan kembali melumat bibir mungil itu. Menghisap rasa manis yang tak penah membuatnya bosan meskipun sudah ratusan kali ia mengecapnya.

Yesung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Siwon menelusup masuk untuk merasakan yang lebih. Tangannya kembali melingkar di leher Siwon, membuat _namja _tampan itu lebih leluasa untuk mengeksplorasi setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya. Desahan demi desahan mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan sepertinya pagi ini akan kembali menjadi pagi yang cukup melelahkan.

.

.

~예원~

.

.

Yesung terjaga dari tidurnya, sedikit mendesah kecewa saat mendapati tak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi Siwon meninggalkannya. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, padahal tadi Siwon berjanji akan menemaninya seharian, kan? Ck, selalu saja seperti ini.

'_Yesung-ah, maaf aku harus pergi. Aku akan segera kembali. Saranghae.'_

Yesung hanya menghela nafas pelan membaca isi _note _yang ditinggalkan Siwon di sampingnya. Ia meraih _note _itu dan memasukkannya ke laci meja, menyimpannya bersama ratusan _note _yang lain.

"Untuk apa menulis ratusan kali kalau isinya sama saja," Gerutu Yesung seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

~예원~

.

.

Yesung merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya seraya terus berjalan menuju supermarket yang berada tidak jauh dari apartment-nya. Seoul baru saja memasuki musim dingin sekitar 5 hari yang lalu, namun tampaknya itu sama sekali tak membuat para penduduknya enggan untuk beraktivitas di pagi yang tak begitu cerah ini.

Yesung sendiri terpaksa harus keluar dari apartment-nya untuk membeli bahan makanan karena persediaan yang Siwon berikan satu minggu yang lalu sudah habis. Siwon juga sama sekali belum datang mengunjunginya sejak _namja _tampan itu meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun Yesung tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Memikirkan hal-hal 'sepele' seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka.

Ya, setidaknya Yesung tau bahwa Siwon tidak benar-benar bermaksud menyakitinya. Ia tau bahwa Siwon juga tidak menginginkan yang seperti ini.

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Jujur ia merasa lelah. Hubungannya dengan Siwon sudah hampir menginjak tahun ketiga, namun semua tak pernah berubah menjadi lebih baik seperti yang selalu Siwon janjikan padanya. Terkadang ia ingin menyerah, tetapi rasa cintanya pada Siwon yang terlalu besar membuat ia tak bisa melakukannya semudah itu.

Semua begitu menyesakkan, namun entah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk terus bertahan. Padahal hanya cinta dari Siwon yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan atas semua luka yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ck, bahkan ia juga tak bisa selalu memiliki Siwon di sampingnya. Ia harus rela berbagi tubuh Siwon dengan orang lain.

Namun sesakit apapun luka yang ia rasakan, hatinya tak pernah bisa menyalahkan Siwon. Karena ia tau, Siwon juga korban di sini. Siwon adalah korban dari obsesi kedua orang tuanya.

Yesung mengenal Siwon dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada yang tidak ia ketahui dari _namja _yang dicintainya itu. Menjadi seorang artis juga merupakan salah satu dari obsesi kedua orang tua _namja _tampan tersebut. Bahkan Yesung berpikir keluarga itu mengadopsi Siwon dari panti asuhan 10 tahun yang lalu memang hanya untuk dijadikan mesin uang.

Persahabatannya dengan Siwon tak pernah putus meskipun mereka tidak lagi tinggal bersama. Sampai akhirnya persahabatan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana itu semua berawal, ia hanya merasa begitu nyaman dengan Siwon berada di sampingnya. Ia mati-matian menyangkal apa yang jelas-jelas ia rasakan, namun akhirnya ia kalah saat Siwon mengatakan bahwa _namja _tampan itu mencintainya dengan arti yang sesungguhnya.

Ia tidak tau apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, ia hanya merasa begitu bahagia. Ia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa apa yang mereka sebut cinta itu bisa menyiksa mereka sekejam ini. Ia tak menyangka jika apa yang mereka sebut cinta itu bisa dikalahkan oleh obsesi.

Orang tua angkat Siwon tidak menyukainya, itulah awal dari semua kesakitan ini. Mereka mengatakan bahwa keberadaan Yesung bisa menghancurkan karir dan hidup Siwon. Namun tentu saja Siwon tidak akan melepaskannya semudah itu. Pertentangan panjang yang begitu rumit, hingga akhirnya berujung pada sebuah kesepakatan.

Siwon dan Yesung boleh tetap berhubungan, tapi mereka harus menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. Mereka beralasan bahwa mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko jika semua orang tau kalau Choi Siwon adalah seorang gay. Ck, alasan yang egois, bukan? Mereka bahkan memaksa Siwon untuk berpacaran dengan _yeoja_-_yeoja _yang tidak Siwon cintai agar publik tidak curiga.

Kau tau betapa itu sangat menyakitkan? Ia harus melihat orang yang ia cintai berpacaran dengan orang yang jelas-jelas tidak dicintainya. Ia harus berbagi tubuh orang yang ia cintai dengan orang lain. Ia harus pura-pura menutup mata dan telinganya dari kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Deg.

Lamunan Yesung langsung buyar begitu manik _caramel_-nya bertemu dengan sepasang _obsidian _yang sama sekali tidak asing untuknya.

"Siwon?" Reflek Yesung bergumam, tak menyadari jika apa yang ia lakukan membuat _yeoja _cantik yang berdiri di samping kekasihnya itu mengernyit bingung.

"_Chagi, _kau mengenal _namja _ini?" Tanya _yeoja _yang Yesung ketahui bernama Sulli itu.

Dada Yesung kembali berdenyut sakit. Bukan hanya karena mendengar panggilan itu, bukan juga karena tangan Sulli yang bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon, melainkan karena ia tau ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Ekspresi terkejut masih mendominasi raut wajah Siwon. Ia pasti sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu Yesung di tempat ini. Apalagi ia sudah melarang Yesung untuk keluar dari apartment, apapun yang terjadi.

"Dia tidak mengenalku," Ujar Yesung sebelum Siwon sempat memberikan jawaban, "Aku hanya fans-nya," Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum. Namun Siwon tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menangkap luka yang kembali memancar samar dari sepasang _caramel _itu. Lagi-lagi ia menyakitinya.

"Maaf menganggu. _Anyeong,_" Yesung membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

~예원~

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartment tempat ia menyembunyikan Yesung, menyusuri setiap ruangan sebelum akhirnya menemukan Yesung tengah mengambil segelas air putih di dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kau tidak boleh pergi kemana pun?" Tanya Siwon seraya menghampiri Yesung.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Persediaan yang kau berikan minggu lalu sudah habis," Jawab Yesung dengan wajah datar tanpa menatap Siwon.

Yesung bisa merasakan Siwon terdiam di tempatnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian _namja _tampan itu menghambur memeluknya.

"_Mianhae_," Ucap Siwon seraya mendekap erat tubuh Yesung.

Yesung diam, ia tak merespon meskipun ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas rasa bersalah tersirat dalam suara _baritone _yang tidak selembut miliknya itu. Ia tau Siwon pasti merasa sangat bersalah padanya, hanya saja kali ini ia terlalu lelah.

"Aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu kemarin,"

Siwon tak perlu mengatakannya berulang kali, Yesung sudah terlalu hafal dengan itu.

"_Mom _dan _Dad _memintaku menemani Sulli berlibur ke Jepang selama 3 hari. Kau tertidur sangat lelap, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku hanya meninggalkan _note _sepeti biasa," Siwon berujar masih tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Yesung masih diam. Sungguh ia tak peduli. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar peduli dengan alasan yang Siwon berikan. Apapun itu, tetap tidak pernah mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Bahkan terkadang justru membuatnya semakin perih.

"Siwon-ah, sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini? Aku lelah," Lirih Yesung dengan suara yang begitu pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat tubuh Siwon seketika menegang.

"Apa yang kau katakan, huh? Kau tidak boleh lelah, Yesung-ah! Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh lelah!" Seru Siwon dengan suara tegas, namun Yesung tetap bisa merasakan ketakutan di sana.

"Kita pasti bisa melewati semuanya. Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau harus tetap bertahan. Aku mohon.." Siwon kembali berujar, namun kali ini dengan suara gemetar. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Yesung semakin erat, menunjukkan betapa ia sangat takut jika harus kehilangan _namja _yang dicintainya itu.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," Ia kembali mencoba menyakinkan Yesung, dengan kata-kata yang bahkan ia sendiri sulit untuk mempercayainya.

Air mata Yesung meleleh. Ia benci melihat sosok Siwon yang begitu lemah. Ia benci pada Siwon yang membuat ia begitu terikat pada _namja _tampan itu. Ia benci pada Siwon yang begitu egois. Ia benci karena apapun yang Siwon lalukan tidak pernah bisa membuat ia berhenti mencintai _namja _tersebut.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah.." Siwon kembali memohon. Ia sadar ia terlihat begitu egois dengan bersikap seperti ini, namun sungguh ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Yesung. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

Dan selalu seperti ini, akhirnya Yesung luluh dan membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Sakit, Siwonah hiks.." Kali ini Yesung terisak, membuat jantung Siwon berdentum menyakitkan, menambah rasa sesak di dadanya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya erat, namun tetap tidak menghalangi cairan hangat itu untuk jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tau Yesung terluka. Ia bahkan bukan hanya sekedar tau, ia juga merasakannya. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa jika harus melepaskannya. Bahagia hanya dengan melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia bersama orang lain tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Jangan menangis, aku mohon.."

Seolah tak mendengarnya, Yesung terus menangis dalam dekapan Siwon. Ia seakan tidak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan itu benar-benar menyiksa sosok tampan di hadapannya.

Cukup.

Siwon tidak kuat lagi. Melihat malaikatnya menangis benar-benar seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya sebelum kemudian menggendong tubuh Yesung dan membawanya ke kamar. Melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang dikenakan Yesung setelah sebelumnya membaringkan _namja _manis itu di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan rasa sakit itu.." Ucap Siwon seraya menindih tubuh ramping Yesung, membingkai wajah manis itu dengan kedua tangannya sebelum kemudian menautkan bibir mereka.

Yesung tak menolak. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan bibir Siwon mengulumnya dalam. Mungkin Siwon benar, ia memang tidak bisa menghapus rasa sakit itu, namun setidaknya ia bisa mengalihkannya meski hanya sesaat.

Yesung terus mendesah ketika merasakan bibir dan tangan Siwon menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifnya. Kali ini Siwon benar-benar memanjakannya, membuat ia seakan lupa segalanya. Isakan yang tadinya masih samar terdengar kini berubah menjadi desahan-desahan nikmat saat tubuh mereka menyatu sempurna di bawah sana.

.

.

~예원~

.

.

Siwon terpaku di tempatnya. _Obsidian_-nya menatap nanar ke arah sebuah kue yang hancur di lantai ruang tamu apartment-nya. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming saat Sulli yang berdiri di sampingnya terus bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pikirannya seolah kacau.

"Yesung.." Lirih Siwon.

Sulli mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa Yesung? Dan kenapa ada kue di sini?" Tanyanya lagi seraya membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karena aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan barusan.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sulli, Siwon malah langsung berlari meninggalkan _yeoja _itu setelah lebih dulu memakai pakaiannya.

Tok tok!

"Yesung-ah, aku mohon buka pintunya.." Siwon kembali memohon, entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya. Namun sayang, _namja _manis yang berada di balik pintu _ebony _itu tetap tak mau mempedulikannya.

"Aku terpaksa, Yesung-ah. Mereka memaksaku untuk melakukan itu," Ujar Siwon mencoba menjelaskan. Alasan yang terlalu klise, bukan?

Masih hening.

Siwon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yesung, puluhan kali mengucapkan kata maaf dan memohon pada _namja _manis itu untuk membuka pintunya, namun ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar marah kali ini.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan marah jika melihat kekasihnya bercinta dengan orang lain justru di hari jadinya? Setegar apapun Yesung selama ini, ia tetap bukan seorang malaikat.

"Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu, Yesung-ah. Aku mohon maafkan aku.."

Tetap tak ada jawaban, membuat Siwon mau tak mau mulai merasa cemas. Yesung tak pernah semarah ini padanya. _Namja _manis itu tidak pernah mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Semarah apapun ia pada Siwon, ia tidak akan pernah tega jika _namja _tampan itu sudah mulai memohon padanya dengan suara yang sarat akan ketakutan, seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau tetap tidak mau membuka pintu ini, aku akan mendobraknya. Kau dengar aku, Yesung?"

Masih tetap tak ada jawaban. Bahkan sampai Siwon menyelesaikan hitungan ketiga pun Yesung masih tetap tidak merespon.

"Baiklah, kalau kau berada di dekat pintu, aku mohon menjauhlah. Aku akan mendobraknya,"

Siwon berjalan mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan bisa membuat ia harus membayar ganti rugi dengan jumlah yang cukup besar. Baginya saat ini tidak ada yang lebih penting dari Yesung-nya.

Brak!

Hanya dengan satu kali gerakan, pintu kamar Yesung berhasil terdobrak sempurna. Iris _obsidian _Siwon menatap nyalang setiap sudut ruangan bernuansa _babyblue _itu, hingga akhirnya terbelalak sempurna saat mendapati sosok malaikatnya tergeletak di lantai beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Yesung?!"

.

.

~예원~

.

.

Siwon menatap cemas ke arah dokter muda dengan tag _name _bertuliskan 'Dr. Lee' di hadapannya. Raut wajah dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Yesung itu sama sekali tidak menjanjikan kabar baik untuknya.

"Ini aneh,"

Siwon mengernyit, "Apa?"

Dr. Lee mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon intens, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Yesung, Siwon-sshi?"

"A-aku.."

"Kim Yesung sedang hamil,"

Mata Siwon langsung melebar sempurna, "Apa?!"

"Aku tau kau pasti sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Kasus ini memang langka. Sangat langka malah. Aku sendiri juga baru pertama kali menanganinya secara langsung,"

"A-apa maksudmu? Yesung itu seorang _namja, _bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hamil?"

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Siwon-sshi. Di dalam perut Yesung terdapat janin yang sudah berusia 4 minggu,"

Siwon terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Dr. Lee yang tampaknya begitu sulit ia percaya.

"Aku tidak tau apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Yesung, tetapi sebaiknya kau menjaganya dengan lebih baik. Ia harus makan dan istirahat dengan teratur. Kehamilan seorang _namja _itu jauh lebih rentan daripada kehamilan _yeoja _pada umumnya," Ujar Dr. Lee lagi. Ia memberikan beberapa penjelasan pada Siwon sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartment itu.

Siwon masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia bukan merasa tidak senang, hanya saja ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia juga tak melihat banyak perubahan pada _namja _manis itu. Atau memang ia saja yang tidak memperhatikannya?

Ck, lagi-lagi ia merasa bersalah. 4 minggu, bukan? Apa yang ia lakukan selama 4 minggu terakhir ini? Bukannya memberikan perhatian lebih pada Yesung, ia justru meninggalkan _namja _itu sendirian. Ia bahkan tidak tau kapan terakhir kali Yesung makan. Ia juga tidak tau apakah kekasihnya itu istirahat dengan baik.

"Siwon.." Suara _baritone _yang terdengar begitu lemah itu berhasil membuyarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

Siwon yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan sosok Yesung tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Yesung, kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu yang pertama kali ia ucapkan, padahal jelas-jelas Yesung sudah bangun, untuk apa bertanya?

Yesung mengangguk, "Aku pingsan ya?"

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Yesung, "Kau membuatku sangat cemas, baby,"

Yesung mengusap tangan Siwon lembut, masih dengan tersenyum, "_Mianhae_,"

"_Aniya. _Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku menyakitimu lagi, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong. Kau melihatnya, kan?"

Yesung menunduk, menghindari _obsidian _Siwon yang menatapnya, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu. Aku mohon,"

"_Mianhae_,"

"Berhenti meminta maaf. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun," Ujar Yesung membuat dada Siwon semakin nyeri.

Siwon menghela nafas berat, "Kau hamil, baby,"

Yesung sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut, "Aku tau,"

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "Kau sudah tau? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Yesung tersenyum samar, "Tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu hari ini, tapi saat aku ke apartment-mu sepertinya kau sedang sibuk,"

"Yesung-ah, sungguh aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukan itu dengan Sulli,"

"Aku tau," Jawab Yesung membuat Siwon semakin merasa bersalah.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh saat ini ia merasa dirinya adalah orang paling jahat di dunia.

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menyentuh wajah Siwon, membuat _namja _tampan itu kembali menatapnya, "Peluk aku," Pinta Yesung dengan suara pelan.

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Siwon langsung membaringkan dirinya di samping Yesung untuk kemudian membawa _namja _manis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"_Mianhae_,"

Yesung membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon tanpa menjawab ucapan _namja _tampan itu, "Aku ingin tidur. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, _ne_?"

Siwon mengangguk seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku berjanji aku akan menemanimu," Jawabnya sembari mengecup kepala Yesung berulang kali.

.

.

~예원~

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa memiliki anak darimu," Ujar Siwon seraya terus mengusap perut Yesung yang mulai sedikit membesar. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di ruang tamu apartment-nya sementara Yesung duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping.

"Apa kau tidak senang?" Tanya Yesung sembari memainkan rambut Siwon dengan jemari tangannya.

"Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia, Yesungah," Jawab Siwon seraya mencubit hidung Yesung gemas.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan. Yesung jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Dan ternyata Siwon benar-benar merindukannya.

"Siwonnie, aku ingin makan _ice cream_,"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya untukmu," Jawab Siwon seraya beranjak bangkit.

"_Anni_! Aku ingin kau membelinya!"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Tapi di kulkas masih banyak, Yesungie. Lagipula bukankah sama saja?"

"_Shireo_! Aku tidak mau yang ada di kulkas. Aku ingin kau yang membelikannya,"

"Tapi itu juga aku yang membelinya, kan?"

"Aku ingin kau membelinya sekarang, Wonnie~~" Pinta Yesung sembari memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Haiz! Baiklah, aku akan membelinya untukmu," Ujar Siwon seraya menurunkan tubuh Yesung dari pangkuannya, "Tenyata _namja _juga bisa ngidam," Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya!" Seru Yesung seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Siwon menyeringai, "Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, _araseo_?" Ujarnya seraya berjalan keluar dari apartment-nya.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. Ia sungguh bahagia hari ini. Sejak Siwon mengetahui ia hamil satu minggu yang lalu, _namja _tampan itu menjadi sangat perhatian padanya. Ini bukan berarti sebelumnya Siwon tidak perhatian, hanya saja kini ia merasa Siwon begitu memanjakannya. Dan yang paling penting adalah Siwon selalu menemaninya di apartment selama satu minggu ini. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini bersama Siwon.

Klek.

Pintu apartment itu kembali terbuka, membuat Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Si—Kalian?!" Mata Yesung melebar sempurna begitu mendapati Mr. dan Mrs. Choi bersama beberapa _bodyguard_-nya berdiri di depan pintu apartment-nya.

"Terkejut, Yesung-sshi?" Tanya Mrs. Choi seraya menyeringai.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan calon cucuku,"

Mata Yesung langsung membulat, "Ka-kalian tau?"

Mrs. Choi melangkah menghampiri Yesung yang kini pucat pasi, "Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak tau jika beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang dokter yang yang mengancam akan menyebarkan berita ini pada publik kalau kami tidak memberinya uang dengan jumlah yang sangat besar?" Ujarnya sarkatis.

Yesung semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Sudah aku katakan, Yesung, kau hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Siwon. Keberadaanmu hanya akan menghancurkan hidup Siwon!"

Yesung tersenyum sinis, "Bukan aku yang menghancurkan hidup Siwon, tapi kalian! Orang tua macam apa yang menjadikan anaknya sebagai mesin penghasil uang hanya untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri?"

Plak!

Mrs. Choi menampar pipi Yesung dengan sangat keras, membuat _namja _ beriris _caramel _itu jatuh terjerembab di lantai.

"_Namja _kurang ajar! Parasit! Tau apa kau tentang kami, huh?"

Yesung meringis merasakan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, "Kalian hanya membuat Siwon menderita," Ujarnya dengan suara pelan, namun berhasil membuat darah Mrs. Choi semakin mendidih.

"Hajar dia!" Seru Mrs. Choi pada 3 _bodyguard_-nya.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Ia segera bangkit dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri, namun sayang ia kalah cepat dari _namja-namja _bertubuh besar yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Aku mohon jangan!" Yesung berusaha memberontak seraya melindungi perutnya.

"Buat dia menyesal!" Seru Mrs. Choi lagi.

Bugh!

Pukulan pertama mengenai wajah Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu mengerang kesakitan.

"A-aku.. argh~!"

Yesung kembali mengerang ketika salah satu dari _namja _itu menghantam perutnya. Mereka terus menghajar Yesung bertubi-tubi, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan erangan kesakitan dari _namja _manis itu. Baru setelah tubuh Yesung benar-benar lemas, mereka melepaskannya hingga tubuh rapuh itu jatuh tergeletak di lantai dengan begitu banyak luka dan darah yang masih terus mengalir.

Mrs. Choi kembali menghampiri Yesung dengan seringaian yang begitu mengerikan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak ini menghancurkan hidup Siwon," Ujarnya seraya menginjak perut Yesung dengan kuat.

"ARGH!" Yesung kembali mengerang kesakitan, berusaha menjauhkan kaki Mrs. Choi dari perutnya, namun sayang ia tidak cukup kuat saat ini.

Mrs. Choi menghentakkan kakinya dengan sangat keras, membuat darah mengalir bersamaan dari mulut dan bagian bawah Yesung sebelum kemudian _namja _itu jatuh pingsan.

"_MOM_?!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu—kecuali Yesung—sontak menoleh ke arah pintu untuk kemudian mendapati sosok Siwon yang menatap horor pada mereka.

Mrs. Choi langsung mengangkat kakinya dari perut Yesung, menatap panik ke arah Siwon yang berlari menghampirinya.

Mata Siwon melebar sempurna mendapati sosok Yesung yang tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh luka dan berlumuran darah. Nafasnya seolah tercekat. Ia segera berlutut di samping Yesung dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya, sama sekali tak peduli dengan bajunya yang kini ikut berlumuran darah.

"Yesung.." Panggilnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung yang penuh luka, namun tentu saja ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Yesung, huh?!" Teriak Siwon pada lima orang yang berada di ruang tamunya. Matanya berkilat menunjukkan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Si-Siwon kami—"

"Kalian bilang kalian tidak akan menyakiti Yesung jika aku mengikuti semua yang kalian katakan! Kalian brengsek!" Siwon kembali berteriak, namun kali ini dengan suara bergetar. Air mata mulai terlihat menghiasi kedua sudut _obsidian_-nya.

"Siwon, kami hanya tidak ingin anak ini menghancurkan karirmu! Kami—"

Brak!

Siwon mendorong tubuh Mrs. Choi hingga membuat wanita itu jatuh membentur meja di belakangnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri empat orang _namja _yang masih memandangnya dengan raut wajah _shock_.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

"Kalian bahkan menyuruhku tidur dengan Sulli hanya karena dia berjanji akan menginvestasikan uangnya di perusahaan kalian! Kalian berjanji tidak akan pernah menyentuh Yesung-ku! Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?! Kalian orang-orang busuk!"

"Si-Siwon, percayalah, kami sangat menyayangimu—"

"Bullshit! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian hidup dengan tenang kalau sampai tejadi apa-apa pada Yesung dan anakku!" Ancam Siwon sebelum kemudian menggendong tubuh Yesung dan membawanya belari keluar dari apartment-nya.

.

.

~예원~

.

.

"Maafkan kami, Siwon-sshi, Kim Yesung mengalami keguguran dan saat ini kondisinya sangat kritis,"

Siwon tesenyum hambar. Ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Oh ayolah, memangnya ia bisa berharap seperti apa? Ia tidak mungkin beharap keadaan Yesung dan anaknya baik-baik saja jika melihat kondisi Yesung tadi, kan?

"Kau bisa melihatnya kalau kau mau," Dokter bertubuh tinggi tadi kembali berujar sebelum kemudian belalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tepaku di depan kamar rawat Yesung.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian tangannya meraih knop pintu di depannya.

Klek.

Awalnya ia cukup sulit menemukan Yesung yang berada di antara entah berapa banyak alat-alat yang kini terpasang pada tubuhnya. Alat-alat bantu itu berkeliaran mengelilingi tubuh Yesung membuat _namja _manis itu seakan hampir tenggelam di dalamnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Yesung membutuhkan semua alat-alat _mengerikan_ itu hanya untuk sekedar bertahan hidup. Yesung yang ia kenal begitu lemah kini terlihat ratusan kali lebih rapuh.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri _bed _tempat Yesung berbaring. Wajah sempurna bagaikan malaikat itu kini tampak begitu pucat, luka memar dan goresan yang turut menghiasinya membuat dada Siwon semakin sesak. Lagi-lagi ia membuat malaikatnya terluka.

Tangan Siwon terulur, merapikan anak rambut yang jatuh di kening Yesung. Matanya menatap nanar wajah pucat yang sama sekali tak menjanjikan harapan untuknya. Ia tau Yesung pasti lelah. Sangat lelah.

"_Mianhe_. Aku tau aku sangat egois. Aku tau aku menyakitimu, Yesung-ah. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkan aku. Kau tidak boleh menyerah," Bisik Siwon dengan suara parau.

Siwon duduk di samping Yesung, membawa jemari mungil itu ke dalam genggamannya untuk kemudian mengecupnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau harus bertahan. Aku akan menemanimu di sini," Ucap Siwon lagi. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi _bed _Yesung sebelum akhirnya jatuh terlelap masih dengan menggenggam tangan malaikat manisnya.

.

.

.

Malam begitu pekat, hanya bunyi detik jarum jam dan beberapa alat kedokteran yang mendominasi ruangan senyap itu. Benda berwarna hitam yang menggantung di dinding ruangan itu baru menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari ketika tiba-tiba kedua mata Yesung terbuka.

Sepasang iris _caramel _itu mengerjap pelan, menatap kosong pada langit-langit di atasnya. Cukup lama ia tak bergeming, seolah tengah mengumpulkan ingatannya, mencoba mereka ulang semua kejadian yang ia alami sampai akhirnya ia berujung di tempat ini.

Sorot mata itu semakin lama kian meredup. Ia memutar sedikit kepalanya ke samping, mendapati kekasihnya terlelap di sana dengan menggenggam erat jemarinya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Siwonnie, aku mencintaimu," Ia berucap, meski tak ada sedikit pun suara yang berhasil keluar dari bibir mungilnya, "Tapi aku lelah. Sangat lelah. _Mianhae_.."

.

.

~예원~

.

.

Siwon terpaku di tempatnya, _obsidian_-nya menatap bingung sekaligus terkejut pada keributan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba hingga ia tak mampu memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seingatnya, kemarin ia menjaga Yesung sampai ketiduran, lalu tiba-tiba ia bangun dan semua kekacauan ini sudah ada di depan matanya.

Para perawat berlarian keluar masuk ruangan itu dengan wajah panik, sementara sang dokter tampak masih berusaha dengan alat pemicu detak jantungnya di sana.

Ia kemudian melihat sang dokter menggeleng putus asa. Para perawat yang tadi sibuk membantunya pun ikut menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Akhirnya Siwon menemukan kembali suaranya yang sempat hilang.

"Kita kehilangan dia," Jawab dokter itu, membuat tenggorkan Siwon tercekat. Langit seolah runtuh menghancurkan dunianya.

"Apa?" Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu Siwon ucapkan, pikirannya seakan kacau. Ini tidak mungkin, kan?

"Semua alat yang kami pasang pada tubuh Kim Yesung lepas dan sepertinya kita terlambat untuk melakukan penanganan. Maafkan kami, Siwon-sshi,"

"Apa? Terlepas? Bagaimana bisa?! Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Seru Siwon dengan mata melebar.

"Kami bisa menjamin tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini sejak kemarin sore. Kecuali kau tentu saja. Jadi dugaan sementara, Kim Yesung sendiri yang melepaskannya,"

Siwon langsung menatap protes ke arah dokter tersebut, "Apa maksudmu dengan Yesung sendiri yang melepaskannya? Yesung sengaja bunuh diri, begitu?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Siwon-sshi,"

Siwon tertawa aneh. Air mata terlihat jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Yesung tidak mungkin mati!" Serunya sebelum kemudian berlari menghampiri Yesung. Diraihnya tubuh kaku itu ke dalam dekapannya, mengguncangnya berulang kali dengan harapan sosok itu akan meresponnya.

"Bangun, Yesung-ah! Bangun! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kau tidak boleh lelah, huh? Kenapa kau menyerah?!" Seru Siwon dengan suara parau.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu, huh? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?! _Wae_?!" Seru Siwon lagi. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau tidak boleh pergi jika tidak bersamaku!" Serunya lagi membuat sisa orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Apalagi ketika ia mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Siwon-sshi?!"

Seolah pikirannya benar-benar kacau, ia terus berlari keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan teriakan orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Ia kemudian membawa Yesung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera melesat meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak akan pergi tanpa aku, Yesung-ah.." Ujar Siwon seraya terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dengan bodoh, ia melepaskan kemudinya lalu bergerak mendekati Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita akan pergi bersama," Ucap Siwon sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir pucat Yesung.

Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Mobil Siwon melaju melewati pembatas jalan sebelum akhirnya terjun ke jurang. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan mendekap erat sosok manis di sampingnya, menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang menginvasi tubuhnya ketika mobil itu terus terpelanting jauh ke dasar jurang.

Setelah merasakan guncangan tadi berhenti, Siwon membuka matanya perlahan, menemukan sosok dalam dekapannya kini berlumuran darah. Ia tersenyum lembut. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik.

DUARRR!

Dan bunyi ledakan keras yang terdengar memecah keheningan di dasar jurang yang suram itu.. mengakhiri semuanya.

Cinta dan obsesi memang bukan sesuatu yang diciptakan untuk berjalan beriringan. Banyak cerita mengisahkan tentang kekuatan cinta yang begitu luar biasa, hingga bisa mengalahkan apapun yang mencoba merintanginya. Namun kenyataannya, kekuatan cinta yang sangat diagungkan tersebut tidak sebesar itu.

Dan ini hanya sebuah cerita klise, tentang bagaimana sesuatu yang bernama obsesi itu menghancurkan apa yang mereka sebut cinta, bagaimana obsesi itu pada akhirnya membunuh orang-orang yang mereka cintai, dan bagaimana obsesi itu berujung, menyisakan akhir yang begitu menyesakkan.

Semua orang berharap setiap kisah memiliki akhir yang bahagia, bukan? Apa aku boleh mengatakan kisah ini juga berakhir dengan bahagia?

Mereka memang tidak berakhir dengan menikah, kemudian bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi percayalah, mereka bahagia. Kau tau kata bahagia memiliki begitu banyak makna, bukan? Mereka bahagia, dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

FIN~

* * *

Ini FF oneshot repost dari fb, jadi mungkin sudah ada yang pernah baca xD

Gomawo buat yang sudah baca ^^


End file.
